BazzaTune
by UnearnedKnight
Summary: Bassically a Bazza Gazza and Neptune fanfic. NSFW near the end. Rated MA! MATURE ADULTS ONLY!


BazzaTune.

Dear Neptune  
Before I begin, I just wanted to say. I WARNED YOU. Now on with the Fanfic.

It was early on a Saturday morning, pretty normal for most of the world however for two individuals it was very special because it just so happened to be their first official date as a couple, now Neptune and Bazza had been on dates before, just to test out the water and through the yelling and the sly remarks, both of them had started to think of each other very fondly until neither of them could keep their eyes off each other. When Bazza finally asked Neptune to officially be his girlfriend, she was overjoyed, she has truly found Bazzas' company to be wonderful and the playful fights they would get into were always fun, even if it made her mind wonder a little, being so close to Bazza. Of course she tried her best to push those thoughts out of her head, they weren't officially dating of course so it was out of the question, but still...the bright smile on his face as she would joking hit him on the arm, how she couldn't help but giggle when he would grab her arm and pull her into a wonderful hug to stop her. But this date was different, because she had no idea what to expect, Bazza seemed so serious when he asked her to be his girlfriend and if she would go out for dinner with him on Saturday, it had been three days since then and still early in the morning but still, the normally juvenile laugh and smile that Bazza always had was not present when he had asked her out. But she wouldn't be deterred, she had waited and hoped for this and she wasn't going to let it slip from her grasp this easily, she started going through her closet, she was going to blow him away and make sure the date went right, if she had her way then Bazza would be hard pressed to keep his hands to himself, something that she didn't mind in the slightest. The thought alone was almost too exciting, she couldn't help but imagine the look of anticipation in Bazzas' eyes, how dumb he would look with his mouth hanging open at her since he has never seen her dressed up, but what she wanted the most, was to feel his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as his other hand gently cupped her face and to share their first kiss, for this, she was determined to do everything she can.

By the time she was ready it was already nearly time for Bazza to pick her up, he wanted to walk her to the restaurant himself, it was the middle of the summer and the weather was just perfect for a nice walk, Neptune had no idea how he was going to dress and so she kept on changing the entire day, never satisfied with what she picked, but in the end she decided on her new rose red dress. She had bought it on a whim a few months back and just couldn't resist wearing it for the date, Bazza would certainly look silly staring at her, the dress was strapless and went down to just above her knees, not too long where she couldn't kick him properly if he deserved it, but long enough that she was comfortable with wearing it. It wasn't even a moment later after she had finished double checking her makeup when her doorbell rang, she felt her heart beat speed up instantly, he was here, they were going on their first official date and this was actually happening! Neptune took a deep breath and left her room to answer the door, when she got there and opened it to see Bazza, she was absolutely shocked, Bazza was wearing a, clearly ironed, white dress shirt with a classic black waist coat and slim black tie, his hair had clearly been cut since he had asked her out for dinner and she couldn't help but stare, she was sure that she probably looked silly just standing there looking at him but not as dumb as he did, Bazzas' mouth was complicity open, saying he was speechless about Neptunes dress was an understatement since she had to say his name more then once to snap him out of it.

"Bazza...Bazza..."

"BAZZA!"

"What!? Oh sorry, I just..."  
"Was staring at me with your mouth open?"  
"...ya, you just look, really beautiful Neptune."

Neptune promptly crossed her arms, and started to lean more onto her left leg.

"Oh? And I don't look beautiful all the time?"  
"Well you do I just mean!..."  
"You're messing with me right now aren't you?"  
Neptune started breaking out in laughter while Bazza just hunched over slightly, he couldn't help feeling a little defeated but glad the awkward moment had passed pretty well.

"Ya, sorry about that Bazz, you make it too easy some times."  
"ya, ya, well maybe I'll just take some one else to dinner, I am sure Brad would love to join me."  
"Oh no you don't!"  
Neptune quickly linked her left arm with Bazzas' right one, completely taking Bazza off guard and nearly knocking him over.

"You are stuck with me now you furry, now I believe you promised me dinner?"  
Neptune couldn't help but feel her heart race a little when Bazza started to blush, something about him just made everything better.  
"I'm no furry but I'd gladly take you over Brad, he would probably yell 'Bazza!' the entire time."

"If you are lucky."

Bazza couldn't help but sigh, Brad was one of his best friends and wasn't normally so energetic but he just gets so happy that he gets too energetic for something like a movie or dinner just to hang out, other then that he was a wonderful friend he was more then happy to have met.

The walk to the restaurant was pretty plain, no one paid them much attention on the street, which helped both of their nerves, Neptune had kept their arms linked the entire time, to her surprise thought, Bazza didn't even make one attempt to separate from her, she loved how much fun we was to be around but she didn't think he had a romantic side, just more for her to fall for, after she was done quetly laughing at him for blushing so much, he was cute like that.

Neptune was beyond surprised when they arrived at the restaurant to find out it was the most expensive place to eat any where near by, Bazza wasn't kidding around with this date, he was going all out, some how this realization started to make her nervous again, what would they talk about? Can they joke around like they normally do? She should have worn something else, meanwhile, Neptune didn't notice she was subconsciously playing with her dress and fidgeting, Bazza on the other hand noticed right away.

"What's wrong you weeb? Getting nervous?"  
"Who are you calling a weeb you furry!"

They were quiet for a moment before Bazza started to laugh uncontrollably while Neptune couldn't help but blush at what she had just yelled for any one close by to hear, however after a moment she started to laugh as well, who would yell something like that in public? Honestly.

"Feeling better now Neptune?"  
"Ya...thanks Bazza, I needed that."  
"Any time, now then, let's head inside shall we?"

The inside was breathtaking, the entire place was fancier then anywhere either have them have ever been and the line up was terrifying. There had to be at least 30 people waiting for an open table, Neptune was certain they would be waiting forever until they could eat, however Bazza walked right up to the front desk, separating from Neptune for a moment before coming back with a big smile on his face.

"Well, our table is ready, are you ready for the best food you have ever had?"  
"You had reservations!?"  
"Ya of course, now come on, the waitress is waiting for us."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, all the food was great and even better, Neptune and Bazza were joking around and mocking each other the entire time, they even got a complaint from a nearby table, which only served to make them laugh more and have fun. Neptune wasn't sure how long they had been there for, they were both having so much fun that they had lost track of time entirely, the sun had already set by the time they started leaving and a dense fog had settled into the night, Neptune remembered hearing about how the weather would be that night but never trusted weather reporters much, something she was kind of regretting now. The fog was far too dense for the street lights to provide any really light and her legs were already getting cold from the damp mist, the entire evening had gone so perfect so far, of course it would get ruined now before she even got a good night kiss. While Neptune was stuck in her dissapointed thoughts Bazza suddenly spoke up, startling her a little.

"I'll walk you home"

"W-what? Oh no you don't have to, you live closer and I don't want to make you walk twice the distance in this."  
"Well no way in hell am I letting you walk home alone in this for even a minute."  
Bazza was serious, once again his tone was stern and he didn't look like he was giving in, but neither was Neptune.  
"I'm telling you it's fine, I'll feel bad."  
"Then why not just stay at my place for the night?"  
"...WHAT!?"

Neptune nearly fell over she was so surrprised by the sudden offer, it had only been their first official date and yet Bazza was already asking her to stay the night at his house!? She couldn't possibly do it...could she? 

"Listen, neither of us are going to give in and this way neither of us have to walk in this alone, it's a win, win right? My sister is away for the weekend so you can borrow her room and pyjamas."  
"Oh...are you sure you didn't plan this ahead of time?"  
Neptune couldn't help but tease him, he was being such a gentlemen compared to how he usually acts that she just blurted out the words without thinking.

"I'm serious, I won't do anything I swear, I just...I won't be able to sleep if I don't know you are safe."

Despite looking away, Bazza couldn't hide the deep red flush that was covering his face, even in the poor lighting they were in any one could see it clearly, especially Neptune who's eyes were glued to his face, her heart was beating faster then ever when she got a sudden idea, just how far can she push him? She shouldn't, especially since he might actually act on it if she teases him too much but at the same time, she couldn't help but think it wouldn't be bad at all if he had more, dirty intentions in mind. Which, judging by his face, he did.

"Well then...I guess I'll do just that, but make sure you don't try to take a peek while I am changing or something, you got it."

Bazza felt like he was going to faint at any moment, he had not only asked Neptune to stay the night at his place but she even said something like not to peek on her in such a flirty tone that he couldn't even think straight anymore. Since he had got to her house he hasn't been able to keep his mind out of the gutter but he also has had the best time going on this date that he doesn't want to mess it up, he wanted things to work out between them and he would do anything to make sure it did. But still, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering.

During the short walk to Bazzas' house Neptune and Bazza were both too nervous to talk much, not that they mind though, after the evening of joking around and laughing both of them were content with the silence of the walk, of course Bazza wasn't just going to let Neptunes' flirty comment go without answer, just before they reached his house Bazza abruptly picked up Neptune from behind before spinning around in a circle. Neptune couldn't keep from making a high pitched squeal as she was spun around, it only took her a moment to realize it was Bazza who had grabbed her but the sudden movement scarred her none the less, thankfully it was only for a moment and with the fog, no one would have been able to see under her dress.

"What was that for?"

"Hahahaaha! Sorry about that Neptune, I couldn't help it.|  
"Jeez, we are just down the street from your place and you are already trying to put your hands all over me?"  
"No! I...Just...ahh"

Once again Bazza started to blush uncontrollably as Neptune just started laughing.

"Come on, lets get inside, my legs are freezing."  
"Agreed, this fog is horrible!"

Neptune was the first into the house, the fog had made her incredibly cold and the warm house was more then welcome, she was glad she had decided to stay the night, she couldn't imagine walking double distance just to get back to her house.

The entrance of Bazzas' house was a long hallway with a large open living room to the left and a wide staircase along the wall to the second floor with the hallway continuing passed the stair case.

"So, my sisters room is down the hall to the left, the bathroom is across from there and my room is at the very end of the hall."  
"I see, thanks for letting me stay the night Bazza, I appreciate it."  
"It's no problem at all Neptune."

Bazza quickly glanced over to the clock that hung on the wall above the living room entrance to his left before realizing that it was nearly eleven at night.

"We should head to bed, it is late and honestly I am completely out of energy."  
"Agreed, it's a good thing to, won't have to worry about you sneaking into the room while I sleep then."

"Oh come on!"  
Neptune had already started walking towards Bazzas' sisters room laughing as a flustered Bazza stood by the door for a little while before scratching his head and heading to his own room.

It has been a few hours since Neptune and Bazza had gone to their respective rooms and Neptune just couldn't get a wink of sleep, she was constantly tossing and turning, she just couldn't get comfortable sleeping in some one else bed, it wasn't long before her tired mind turned to the date with Bazza, nearly everything went perfect but she still hadn't got him to kiss her, she was really looking forward to their first kiss. She couldn't help but wonder, was Bazza having a hard time sleeping as well? She did tease him a bit near the end and she is sleeping in a room a couple of feet from his, maybe she should check on him? Surely he wouldn't mind if she just took a peek to see if he was having any trouble sleeping.

Neptune quietly got out of bed and tiptoed out into the hallway and Bazzas' bedroom door, after taking a deep breath she slowly pulled the door open, just enough for her to peek through the crack. The first thing she seen was the nice suit that Bazza had been wearing sprawled out on the floor, followed by Bazza, fast asleep in the bed. Neptune just watched for a bit before her curiosity got the better of her and the urge to see Bazzas' sleeping face, she pushed the door open just enough to squeeze into the room without opening the door all the way and disturbing Bazzas' sleep. As she got closer she noticed that Bazza started to toss and turn, it looked like Bazza was having a nightmare, Neptune didn't know what to do, she didn't want to wake him up but she also couldn't just stand there without doing anything. Unable to think of anything else, she tiptoed closer to Bazza until she was right beside his bed, as she approached she gathered all her confidence before leaning in and kissing Bazza on the cheek.

Almost immediately Bazzas' tossing and turning stopped, Neptune stood by his bed, watching him sleep soundly, that is until he opened his right eye.

"Now look who is sneaking into who's room?"

Neptune could feel her cheeks become red, had she woken him up? Was he awake the entire time? She had no idea, all she could do was stand there, staring and a half asleep Bazza inches from her face, suddenly Bazza reached out, grabbing Neptune by the arm and pulling her into a hug and onto the bed.

"Pretty sure I was having a nightmare, I didn't wake you did I?"  
Even in this situation where he was effectively cuddling her, he still thought about how she was doing.

"No, I couldn't really sleep so...I wanted to see if you were still awake"

Neither of them said anything for a moment, they just lay there enjoying each others embrace before Bazza pulled off the blanket enough for Neptune to slide under and join him in the warmth of the covers.

"Well since you can't sleep and you seem to chase away my nightmares, might as well make the most of it."

Neptune hesitated at first, but noticing the slight chill in the room she didn't mind getting under the covers with Bazza, she also didn't mind getting to cuddle up next to him even more. They continued to lay there for a while longer, Neptune had comfortably snuggled up against Bazzas' chest as he rested his arm over her and pulling her in close against him.

Warning! *NSWF*

After a few minutes Neptune slowly looked up to see if Bazza had fallen asleep yet only to find her eyes meet his, she was still for a moment, there faces just inches away and Bazza had such a gentle look in his eyes, before either of them could say otherwise they leaned in close to each other, sharing their very first kiss. It was short, just a peck on the lips at first, but it didn't stop there, something about the kiss made them want more, need more. They began to kiss again, this time there was no hesitation, no second thoughts, Bazza had begun to hold her as close to him as he could, as if she might slip from his grasp if he let her go but she had no intentions of going anywhere, the kiss was everything she had hoped it would be, every time her lips touched his she could feel a gently warmth spread through her body and a spark of electricity when their tongues briefly touched. She had kissed guys before but it had never felt like this, it was quickly becoming addicting, she began to pull herself up towards Bazza more, trying to close any possible distance between them as if there was any left, feeling Neptune push against him Bazza could no longer hold back, he broke their kiss for but a moment to role Neptune onto her back. No longer snuggled up against him he looked down at her for the first time since they had gone to bed, his sisters clothing didn't fit perfectly well, especially since Neptunes breasts for far larger, it was clear bu how many buttons she was forced to leaved undone that she just couldn't fit in them.

For Bazza however, he couldn't help but stare at the large amount of cleavage showing, with Neptune blushing underneath him as he loomed over top of her taking in the sight.

"They didn't really fi...!"  
Neptune didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Bazza once again started their kissing, she was shocked at first, this time he was more energetic but it didn't feel wrong, she actually found that she liked it. Gently Neptune wrapped her arms around Bazzas' neck, as she did Bazza firmly placed a hand onto Neptunes' waist, they remained this way for a moment, enjoying their kiss before Bazzas' hand slowly slid down Neptunes' right side, down past her thigh, close to her knee and then gently sliding his hand back to her waist, this time however his hand slid her shirt up a little. He didn't want to rush into anything but was only met with a gently bite on the lip when he did, taking that as Neptune's way of encouraging him without breaking from their kiss so once again he slid his hand down and back up her side, this time he gently grabbed Neptunes' ass before reaching further up her shirt and wrapping an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him.

Neptunes' head was fuzzy, she knew was going on but she didn't want to stop it, the warmth of his skin against her, the shock of electricity that raced through her as she felt Bazzas' hand glide against her skin, she couldn't help but bite his lip, he had barely done anything yet and she felt so good. Once against she could feel his hand slowly sliding past her thigh this time however she didn't feel his hand go towards her back, gently his slid his hand all the way up her shirt right to her right breast, she couldn't wear her bra since the pyjamas shirt she was borrowing was far too tight already so she was compliantly exposed to Bazzas' hand.

Bazza realized right away that she wasn't wearing a bra and didn't waste a single moment as he broke the kiss, leaning down a bit lower to kiss her neck, just under her chin, then again a little lower, and again before taking a gentle bite of her neck by her collar bone. Neptune couldn't help but let out a light moan, it felt like her body was on fire, Bazza was gently messaging her right breast, occasionally pinching her nipple, as he carefully sunk his teeth into her neck, she couldn't hold back any more.

"Please Bazza"

She quietly whispered.

Bazza reacted immediately, hearing Neptune whisper in his ear pushed him over the edge, he didn't waste a single second unbuttoning her shirt, quickly kissing the centre of her caller bone down between her breasts to her waist, just above her pyjama bottoms. He looked up to see Neptune with her eyes shut as hard as she could, there was no way she could look him in the eyes, Bazza slowly brought himself back up so his face was just over hers.

"Neptune, it's ok, open your eyes."

Slowly Neptune peeked to see a worried Bazza above her, she knew right away that even now he was considering how she felt and that if she said then everything would stop, but she didn't want it to, her body felt like it was on fire and she wanted more.

"I'm ok now."

Bazza leaned down and gently kissed her, just like that first loving kiss that had shared just a little earlier yet some how, it gave her the courage she needed. Bazza slowly removed the last of Neptunes pyjamas, not wasting a moment before kissing kissing the inside of her thighs, gently he kissed up towards her crotch but stopped just before. He then started again on her other thigh, kissing gently up to her crotch, this time however he didn't stop before hand, Neptune couldn't help but shudder as she felt Bazzas' lips gently touch hers, it didn't stop there, every time she felt Bazzas' tongue against her she couldn't help but try to push against his head, it was completely different then the kiss, it felt too good but she wanted something deeper, she wasn't the only one with that thought however. Bazza had suddenly stopped, she looked down to see if there was something wrong to see him taking off the last of his own pyjamas exposing himself completly just how she was for him.

"Is it ok?"

Neptune couldn't speak anymore, she simply nodded her head and waiting as he grew closer, it was only a moment before he was inside her, she felt so full but she still that wasn't enough, Bazza didn't hesitate to begin however and he began thrusting into her. He was slow at first, not sure what pace to go but he slowly picked up speed as be gained more confidence, Neptunes' head was completely blank, she couldn't think of anything anymore, she felt amazing and getting better every time Bazza thrusted into her before she knew it she had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms were once again around Bazzas' neck, both of them were already out of breath, the bed began to creek underneath them and if any one else was in the house they would certainly get caught, but that was the last thing on their mind as they once again began to kiss, Neptune began to feel something building up, she was about to finish, she couldn't control her voice and simply panted as she and Bazza broke from their kiss until finally both she and Bazza tensed up. She could feel his warmth spread inside her as he felt her clamp down on him, after a few seconds they both were laying on the bed panting like they had ran a marathon, glimmers of sunlight shining through the window, neither of them knew how long they had been at it for but it was not long before they once again began to cuddle and both fall asleep.

They didn't wake up until around noone the next day, although Neptune thought it would be weird all it took was Bazza calling her a weeb just once for everything to go back to normal, well almost. Bazza had walked Neptune home, the walk was quiet but neither of them minded it, Neptune looked as if she was glowing with happiness since she was holding hands with Bazza the entire walk home and Bazza was simply happy with Neptunes' smile. Just as they were saying their goodbyes and Neptune was about to walk inside, Bazza quickly spun her around and pulled her into one final kiss.

"Can't leave without giving you a good bye kiss can I?"

Neptune simply blushed and walked inside, closing the door behind her and sliding against it until she was sitting on the floor.

"Best. Date. Ever."

 **The End.**


End file.
